


[泉扉/斑扉]哥哥的朋友们来家里留宿了

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[泉扉/斑扉]哥哥的朋友们来家里留宿了

扉间到家的时候，柱间正在极力挽留客人。

「下着这么大的雨，干脆就在这里住一晚，明早再走吧？」注意到扉间回来了，他朝扉间招了招手，「扉间，这是我的朋友，宇智波斑，旁边的是他的弟弟——」

「——宇智波泉奈。」扉间冷淡地接下了他的话。

柱间愣了愣：「你们认识吗？」

「我们是同班同学。」泉奈露出乖巧甜蜜的笑脸对柱间解释道。扉间被他这副模样恶心得不轻，柱间倒是挺喜欢斑这个纯良可爱的弟弟，还在心里暗暗幻想了一下要是扉间也像泉奈这样甜甜的对自己撒娇喊自己欧尼酱会是什么样子。

外面突然下起了暴雨，尽管扉间带了伞，身上还是被淋湿了大半，膝盖以下更是完全湿透了。他朝宇智波兄弟点了点头算是打过招呼，拎着书包回了房间。制服外套上满是水迹，衬衫也被洇湿了，扉间刚把衬衫脱到一半，忽然听到了敲门声。按理说身为男人光着上半身就这样去开门也没什么不行，但扉间的强迫症绝不允许他衣衫不整的出现在外人面前，他不辞辛苦的把湿淋淋的衬衫重新穿好，又系上领带，这才去开门。

门外站着的是宇智波泉奈，他已经等了好一会儿了：「开个门而已，为什么花了这么久？难道你在做什么见不得人的事吗？」

扉间反问道：「我能做什么见不得人的事？」

泉奈歪着头说：「比如说看着色情杂志上的大姐姐自慰？」

扉间万万没想到他居然能顶着一张清纯无辜的脸蛋说出这种话，他张了张嘴，舌头却像是打了结一样，一时说不出什么反驳的话，一张雪白的脸孔也涨红了：「我……我怎么会……！」

没想到他意外的纯情，泉奈多看了他两眼，见他实在窘迫，好心地转移了话题：「是这样的，雨下得太大了，柱间先生邀请哥哥和我在这里留宿，他让我找你借一套睡衣。」

柱间和斑的身形相仿，泉奈比他们小了两岁，现在还是身材纤细的青少年，柱间的衣服对他来说太大了，反而是扉间的衣服应该正好合适。虽然知道弟弟有洁癖，但柱间想到扉间那里肯定时常备着好几套崭新的睡衣，于是让泉奈来找他借。

听到他这么说，扉间果然没有拒绝，从柜子里翻出一套新睡衣连带新内裤一起递给他，脸上的红晕也慢慢退了下去，泉奈却在这时冷不丁说道：「你的衬衫，还是赶紧脱掉比较好。」

「……？」扉间低头看了一眼，轻薄的白衬衫被打湿后几乎是半透明的，隐隐透出底下的肌色，胸前更是一览无余。从没想过自己会在宇智波泉奈面前这样出丑，扉间眼前一黑，只想快点将他赶出去。泉奈似乎很欣赏他的窘态，接着又问：「这有什么不好意思的？这么纯情……难道你从来没有过这方面的经验吗？」

「……和你无关。」

「我只是好奇嘛……」

千手扉间从小到大都是标准优等生，泉奈偶尔还会做一些出格的事，但是扉间永远都是一副严谨禁欲的模样，泉奈还暗暗怀疑过他是不是性冷淡。

看样子，他有机会验证自己的想法了。

「你都湿成这样了，快把衣服脱了吧。」他看似热心的不顾扉间的反对上前帮忙，扒下他的衬衫后又去解他的皮带，「这么下去会感冒的。」

扉间没想到他会来这招，徒劳地攥着自己的皮带：「我自己来！……等等，你先出去！」

泉奈进来后没锁门，扉间害怕动静太大会惊动柱间，拼命压低声音警告他，可惜泉奈一点都不怕他，一手压制住他的挣扎，另一只手滑进他的裤子里，轻巧地握住了他的阴茎。

「唔……！」扉间完全搞不懂他在想什么，他修长纤细的手指缠绕着茎身，柔软细腻的指尖按在马眼上轻轻揉捻着，没多久就将扉间玩弄得低喘着硬了起来。

「别乱动，你再继续挣扎下去，我就要叫人过来了。」

「……！」扉间恨恨地瞪着他，哑着嗓子问，「你到底想做什么……」

「我只是想帮你。」泉奈仿佛毫无心机的笑了起来，「真可怜，看你的样子，平时自慰都很少吧？我来教你怎么变得舒服起来……」

「不需要……喂！」

泉奈将散落的额发挽到耳后，扯下他的裤子，一边继续抚慰着他挺立的阴茎，一边低下头慢慢将他的性器纳入嘴里。

「你……」

被他温暖湿润的口腔包裹着，他柔软湿滑的舌头还贴着茎身不断舔舐，扉间不由得蜷起身体，颤抖着发出微弱的呻吟。

「……嗯、唔……宇智波……泉奈……」

「不行、不……嗯……！」

「真够快的……」他射出的少许精液从嘴角流了下来，泉奈毫不在意地擦掉了，又张开嘴故意把堆积在鲜红的舌头上的浊白精液展示给他看，当着他的面把它们咽了下去。扉间被他的这种行为刺激得面红耳赤，低声斥道：「你……真是不知羞耻！」

泉奈也没生气，不以为意地说：「是，我不知羞耻。今晚十一点你来客房找我，我会教你更有趣的东西。」

「我才不会……」

泉奈打断了他的话：「要是你不来，肯定会后悔的。」

「……」

因为他这句威胁，接下来的几个小时里扉间一直心神不宁。他相信宇智波泉奈不是在玩笑，他也不想知道所谓的「后悔」具体指些什么。

……算了，不管他想做什么，今晚就知道了。

到了十一点，扉间如约去了客房，泉奈在他敲门前打开门把他拉了进来，用微不可闻的气音说：「小声点，哥哥已经睡着了。」

得知他的哥哥也在，扉间反而松了口气，他想既然有其他人在场，泉奈怎么也不可能像先前那样肆无忌惮：「你之前说的……」

「那个啊。」泉奈偏了偏头，漫不经心地说，「其实你不来也不会怎么样，可我没想到你竟然会乖乖听话……你是不是有点怕我？」

扉间冷冷地说：「怎么可能。」

害怕不至于，但泉奈的反复无常的确给他留下了不小的心理阴影，他总觉得这家伙的精神不太正常。听到他这么说，泉奈微微一笑，揽住他的脖颈直接亲了上来。

扉间万万没想到他胆大到了这种地步，眼角的余光瞥到斑正背对着他们安静侧卧着，敛声屏息生怕把他惊醒，泉奈却毫无顾忌，将他推倒在床榻上欺身上前，亲得他几乎喘不过气来。上衣卷到了胸口，裤子也被扯到了膝下，他想出言斥责，被他贴着赤裸的脊背一路摸下，出口的却只剩一连串低弱的呻吟：「等、等等……你……住手！……」

「明明是你自己送上门来的，现在又要我住手？」泉奈在他的乳尖上轻咬了一口，「难道你不觉得舒服吗？」

「……」

扉间没有说话，死死咬着嘴唇害怕又泄出呻吟声，比起快乐，这种失控的快感带给他的更多是恐慌。

泉奈往手心里倒了一些润滑剂，慢条斯理地沾在手指上开始为他涂抹开拓：「我下午特意冒雨出去买的，本来以为用不上……其实顺便还买了保险套，不过那个应该才是真的用不上吧。」

上升的体温让扉间的大脑比平时迟钝了不少，他迟疑地回过头去：「……什么……什么意思……？」

泉奈俯下身伸手捂住他的嘴，低笑着在他耳边说：「……这种意思。」

他的阴茎抵在他充分润滑过的穴口上，顶开柔顺包裹上来的穴肉，全根没入。

扉间睁大眼睛，本能的叫喊统统闷在嘴里化作不成调的呜咽。泉奈分开他的双腿，借着润滑抽出少许又重新插入，缓慢地在他的后穴中进进出出，同时松开手在他的嘴角亲了亲。这样插了没几下，扉间就被他干得勃起，随着他的抽插从他们的交合处涌出不少黏腻的淫水，每次抽动时隐约的水声越来越大。

「……哈啊……停下……停下来……」

「不要。」泉奈把他翻过去让他背对自己趴跪着，从背后又一次插了进去。这个姿势插得格外深，扉间长长抽了口气，十指紧紧抓着床单，低着头努力忍耐着越发激烈的快感。

他没有注意到距离他不远的斑慢慢从被子里坐了起来。

「……泉奈？」被他们从梦中吵醒，他的声音格外低沉，整个人都笼罩着一层低气压，「这么晚了，你还在搞什么？」

泉奈叹了口气，先是对扉间抱怨了一句：「都叫你小声点了……」接着理直气壮地说，「这家伙大半夜的睡不着主动来找我做，我只好满足他……哥哥也要一起来吗？」

扉间没想到他能这样面不改色的颠倒黑白，本来以为斑一定会拒绝这种荒谬的提议，结果斑犹豫片刻，竟然答应了下来：「那好吧。」

他解开腰带，掐着扉间的脸颊强迫他张开嘴为他口交。扉间从来没做过这种事，他的阴茎压在他的舌根上塞得他几欲作呕，让他只想狠狠咬下去。斑似乎看出了他的意图，语气阴森地警告他：「敢咬你就完了。」

泉奈在他背后又一次开始了激烈的操干，扉间被他撞得直往前倾，带动着将斑的阴茎吞得更深。他被干得全身发软，手脚颤抖着无力地蜷缩起来，满脸通红，最后哆嗦着被射在了身体里。泉奈抽出自己的性器，把他抱在自己怀里，趁他还在失神，握着他的大腿将他的两腿朝着斑的方向大大打开：「好了，哥哥。」他说，「轮到你了。」

先前泉奈射进去的精液从他的后穴中一点点流了出来，斑借着弟弟的精液的润滑重新干了进去。他比泉奈和扉间大了两岁，虽然还是高中生，身形已经和成年人相差无几了，身下的尺寸也比泉奈大了一圈。哪怕之前已经和泉奈做过一次，扉间还是低低地痛呼了一声。泉奈从背后搂住他，温柔地来回抚摸着他的脸颊：「乖，乖，没事的……」

「呜……啊嗯、啊……」

他的叫声渐渐染上了春意，斑也就不再顾忌，将他的双腿分得更开，狠狠地干着他：「这么淫荡……你真的是柱间的弟弟吗？和他一点都不像……」

「住、住口……我……呀啊啊！停、停下……呜……」

扉间急促地喘息着，想要躲避他的操干，身体却被背后的泉奈牢牢固定住，最后被强烈的快感逼得彻底失控，崩溃地哭叫着到达了高潮。

……

早晨七点，奇怪的是直到现在扉间还没起床，柱间做好早饭去叫他，敲了好几遍门才听到他在门里闷闷地说：「我不想吃，大哥，你先吃吧。」

从来没有出现过这种情况，柱间担忧地问：「扉间，你生病了吗？那今天还要去上学吗？」

「有点发烧……我已经吃过药了，待会去学校。」

柱间只好叮嘱他不要勉强自己，转而去叫斑和泉奈。等他把他们一路送到玄关，泉奈故作无意地问：「扉间还没起床吗？」

「他好像有点感冒，不过今天晚点会去学校的。」柱间对他笑了笑，又热情地招呼起了斑，「下次什么时候再来吧！」

斑面无表情地看了他一眼，挑起唇角露出了一点若有若无的微笑：「啊，一定。」

 

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
